Cut You a Piece
by B13Bren
Summary: AU Bering & Wells. Myka is the head of the literature department at South Dakota State University when celebrated professor and writer Helena Wells decides to move from Oxford and start teaching there.
1. First Impressions

Chapter 1: First Impressions

She grabs a glass of champagne off a passing tray. She's only just arrived to the party and she's already regretting being there. She takes a sip and is thankful that they at least didn't skimp on the champagne. As she takes a step further into the room, she spots the man who gave her this job, Dean Arthur Nielsen, and waves. This is the first time they meet in person but she'd recognize his eyebrows from their brief skype conversation anywhere.

The man hurries towards her, his face set in what she guesses is his most welcoming smile but it looks more like he's in pain. "Doctor Wells! How wonderful you could join us."

"Dean Nielsen, of course! I couldn't wait to meet everyone." She greets the stocky man and inwardly rolls her eyes, of course she could have waited, she just thought it would be rude considering how much she pushed to get the job. Her credentials had made it easier, of course; tenured professor at Oxford, PhD's in engineering, literature and biology, numerous publications in all those fields and half a dozen science fiction best sellers. Getting the dean to agree to give her a job wasn't hard; he had jumped at the opportunity. Getting him to agree the week before classes started had been more difficult, but getting the great HG Wells in his faculty at the University of South Dakota was something Arthur Nielsen couldn't pass up.

"Very well then, let me introduce you to everyone." He walks her to the nearest table where a short redhead is sitting next to a tall blonde man and Leena, the woman in charge of the faculty residence building who she met earlier when she arrived. "Professors Claudia Donovan and Steve Jinks, and I believe you've already met Leena at the residence. Professor Donovan is on the engineering department and Professor Jinks is part of our law faculty. This is Doctor Helena Wells."

The short red-head jumps and grabs her hand, shaking it vigorously. "OMG I can't believe I'm shaking THE HG Well's hand. I'm a huge fan. HUGE fan. Your paper on the solutions of the modified Zakharov-Kuznetsov equation blew my mind. I'm working on something related to that, maybe you'd like to come visit my lab sometime, Doctor Wells?"

It all came out in a single breath and Helena laughs, amused by the red-head's enthusiasm. "I'm impressed; I'd love to look at your research. And please, call me HG." The red head squeals and shakes the arm Steve was holding out to shake HG's arm, making them both vibrate.

She's trying to still herself from all this shaking when she hears someone laughing behind Steve. She moves to try to get a look at where that glorious, carefree sound is coming from and when she finds it, she is sure the Earth's 465.1 m/s rotational speed slows down to at least half of that. The woman's head is thrown back in laughter, exposing her long neck. Some of the more unruly curls that got lose from the multitude of pins holding back her hair are trembling from the movement. She's wearing a black, strapless dress that ends just before her knees. Her amazingly endless legs perfectly supported by a pair of black stiletto heels. Helena's gaze travels from her head to her heels and as its travelling back up, she catches the smirk on the woman's face when she's caught openly ogling. Green eyes connect with hers and she immediately feels completely naked. She feels those green eyes piercing straight through her soul. The gorgeous brunette gives her glass to the guy she's conversing with and walks over.

Helena can hear her heart beating and she's sure everyone around her can hear its deafening sound as well. She feels like she's being sucked into a black hole except, in this case, what is pulling her forward, and bending light, time and space, is a pair of green orbs who are seemingly able to read her entire being.

"Doctor Bering!" Artie grabs the brunette by the arm and brings her closer to Helena. "Doctor Wells, this is Doctor Myka Bering, head of the literature department. You'll be working under her."

Helena snorts. There's nothing she'd love more than to be under this wonderful American. She takes the proffered hand and smirks when she notices the brunette blushing. "A pleasure, Doctor Bering." She lets her hand linger a little longer than necessary and is delighted when the previously noted blush intensifies.

Myka clears her throat and shakes off her embarrassment. "Please, call me Myka. And believe me, the pleasure is mine, we're very lucky to have the great HG Wells on our faculty. I was really surprised when Artie told me you were joining us, it's kind of a big change moving all the way from Oxford to Vermillion, South Dakota"

Helena swallows nervously but manages to school her features before anyone notices; anyone but Myka. "I just needed a change of scenery and I've heard wonderful things about the work you do here."

Myka raises an eyebrow but is interrupted before she gets to reply. "Mykes, what's up? You left me talking to myself back there." The man Myka was talking to before comes over and gives Myka her glass back. He notices Helena and gives her his best smile. "Well hello there, who do we have here?"

Myka rolls her eyes and moves closer to Helena. "This is _my_ new 19th century literature professor, Doctor Helena Wells. Doctor Wells, this is our football coach, Pete Lattimer." Helena smiles at the territorial tone Myka uses and her sudden closeness.

Pete leans down and kisses Helena's hand "At your service, my lady. I hope to see you at out opening game next month."

Helena scrunches up her nose and pulls her hand back as soon as his lips lose contact. "I certainly hope you have an excellent season, Mr. Lattimer, unfortunately American football isn't really my cup of tea."

Pete looks shocked at HG's reply and confusedly mouths "American football" at Claudia who sniggers half hidden behind Steve.

"Very well then, Doctor Wells, if you'd like to come with me, I see the head of the Medical school, Doctor Calder, over there; I'm sure she'd like to meet you." Artie lightly touches her arm to steer her away from the group.

Helena turns back towards the group and gives them an apologetic nod "I guess I'll be seeing you around. And Myka, I can't wait to start working _under you_." She makes sure to emphasize the last words and winks at her before walking away to catch up with Artie.

Myka watches her retreating back, mesmerized. Pete's voice brings her back to reality. "She's kinda full of herself, isn't she?"

Myka can't really put into words what she thinks about her. "She's… really something" Pete scoffs as they turn back to the table. Claudia smacks him as soon as he's close enough. "Dude, she's HG Wells. She's allowed to be full of herself. Man, if I'd done half the things she has, I'd be full of myself, right Mykes?"

Myka can only nod as she sits there thinking about this absolutely stunning Brit who she's sure is about to turn her whole world upside down.

* * *

**AN: I'm still not sure where I'm going with this, I have a couple of ideas but I haven't made up my mind yet but I decided to post it before I chickened out. Comments are highly appreciated.**


	2. Coffee and Tea

**AN: Hope you guys are liking this and thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Coffee and Tea

Myka is standing at the back of the room waiting for Helena to finish her lecture. She has only seen her once more since the beginning of term party. She was in her office in the literature building when Artie popped in, dragging a tired looking Helena behind to show her to her new office and they only really had a chance to say a quick hello since Myka had a class to teach.

She hasn't stopped thinking about her since the party. She'd watched Helena walking around the room with Artie meeting people. Her flowing raven locks falling on the straps of her deep burgundy dress that hugged her curves in all the right places. She had tried not to stare but there was something about the writer that pulled at her. She'd caught Helena's eyes a few times looking back at her. It seemed that no matter where she moved, she knew where Myka was and could find her in an instant. Each time their gazes met, Helena would smile almost unperceptively, like she was remembering something amusing, and then turn her attention back to whoever she was talking to.

Myka didn't understand what it was about this woman but she decided to find out. So, under the guise of concerned head of the department, she'd settled on an impromptu visit to Helena's class to ask her out for coffee to discuss her curriculum and maybe get to know the writer better.

"Alright everyone, I expect that paper on Goethe by the end of next week and we'll start with Jane Austen next class so make sure you've read at least one of the books on the list I handed out, please." The students start walking out of the room and Myka has to squeeze in between them to get to the front of the class.

She waits a little to the side when Helena gives her a smile and holds her finger up for her to wait while she talks to one of her students. Myka uses this time to study the intriguing Brit. She's wearing black boots, black pants and a purple cardigan over a white shirt. She looks stunning in the simple outfit and Myka wonders how any of her students pay attention when _that_ is standing in front of them. Add to it her delicious British accent and Myka would have certainly failed 19th century literature. Well maybe not, she was always and will always be a nerdy bookworm. But she would have definitely tried to impress professor Wells. Not that she would have slept with one of her professors when she was a student but now that she was the head of the department maybe… maybe it would still be wrong. Myka shakes her head and chastises herself for letting her mind wander in that direction. She's only had one brief conversation with the woman, she shouldn't be thinking about sleeping with her. She could be a serial killer, or insane, or straight… though the last one is highly unlikely considering the way she'd looked at her at the party, she obviously liked what she saw. But now Myka is worried that, without the makeup and the dress and the hair and the lighting, Helena might realize that her first impression was wrong and that she wouldn't be interested anymore.

Myka's musings are interrupted when the boy Helena was talking to walks past her. She looks up and finds Helena leaning on her desk, her arms crossed and smirking at her. "Are you checking up on me, Doctor Bering?"

"I thought I told you to call me Myka, _Doctor Wells_." She says the title teasingly.

"I'll call you Myka if you agree to call me Helena." She replies with a smile and walks to the other side of the desk to gather her things.

"Deal. And yes, I am checking up on you but only to see how you're doing. I know being in a new place with new people can be difficult and I have always thought that, as head of the department, it's my job to make sure my faculty is taken care of." Helena tilts her head to the side considering the brunette's words.

"Why, thank you, Myka. I think I'm doing alright. Although it has been a bit of a challenge getting used to your strange American ways and I do admit I haven't really had the chance to 'hang out', as you would say, with a lot of people, except for Doctor Donovan." Myka chuckles at Helena's use of the colloquialism.

"Well, if you would like to 'hang out' with me, I'm free right now and I might have looked at your schedule so I know this is your last class… unless you have other plans?" Myka bites her lower lip and looks down at her shoes while she waits for Helena to respond.

Helena grabs the rest of her things and walks around towards Myka. She stops behind her and leans close to her ear before responding. "I would love nothing more than to hang out with you, Myka."

Myka feels Helena's breath on her skin and a shiver runs down her spine. Helena pulls away and walks toward the door, turning back when she realizes Myka is still standing by her desk and hasn't even turned around. "Are you coming?"

* * *

Myka and Helena walk to a little coffee shop on campus. It's late on a Friday so it's mostly empty. Myka orders a triple latte and Helena black tea and they sit at a table near the back.

"So you checked my schedule, Doctor Bering. I think that might be considered stalking in some places." Helena says nonchalantly.

Myka smiles into her cup. "Well I am the head of the department so it's my job to know when classes are happening. I actually wanted to discuss some official stuff first."

Helena leans across the table and places her hand over Myka's. "Oh Myka, I thought you said we were going to hang out." She pouts a little and rubs her thumb across the other woman's knuckles. "I promise I will stop by your office next week and discuss any official inquiries you might have."

Myka looks at Helena's hand on her own and bites her lip. She doesn't understand how this woman can turn her into a gooey mess with just one touch. Helena is still rubbing her thumb lightly over her knuckles and she can't think straight. She looks up at Helena's hopeful face and smirks "I guess that would work."

"Aces!" Helena pulls her hand back and Myka immediately misses the contact. "So, what can you tell me about yourself? I confess I googled you when I got the job and I have to admit you have quite the curriculum. I was very intrigued when Arthur introduced me to this young, beautiful woman. I have to say, you are not what I expected."

Myka blushes at the use of the word beautiful to describe her. "Wow, we're getting right into it, aren't we?"

"Oh I apologize; I've never been good at small talk. I don't see the point really." Helena looks at her expectantly, waiting for her answer.

Myka chuckles and takes a sip from her coffee. "Well, I studied my undergrad at Stanford; I had a double major, literature and history. Then I went on to-"

"No, no, no." Helena interrupts her waving her hand around. "Tell me something I didn't find out from google. What do you love? What do you hate? What do you do on your free time?"

Myka scrunches up her nose, trying to come up with an answer. "I love books, obviously, coffee, The Beatles, the way it smells after it rains, lazy Sundays, cold sheets on a summer night, old movies, and twizzlers."

She stops and Helena nods encouragingly at her. "I hate rude people, lies, and peas. And on my free time I like to read, hang out with Pete and Claudia and Steve, I jog in the mornings and when I'm not in middle-of-nowhere-South-Dakota, I like going to the theatre. Does that answer your questions?"

"Just one more, what's a twizzler?" Myka laughs wholeheartedly, throwing her head back much like the first time Helena saw her and the writer can't help licking her lips at the sight of that delectable neck. "It's strawberry flavored red licorice. I'll get you some."

Myka leans forward and reaches out to touch Helena's hand. "What about you?"

"Well…" She turns Myka's hand and starts ticking items off an imaginary list that's apparently on the palm the brunette's hand. "I love books too, learning new things, watching it rain with a hot cup of tea, reading by a fireplace, hanging out with gorgeous, smart women," She accentuates every word with a slow stroke to Myka's palm, looking straight at Myka's green eyes. Myka's breath hitches in her throat and she can feel her heartbeat speeding up. "and custard."

As much as Myka is enjoying Helena's ministrations, she's finding it hard to focus and she wants to hear the writer's reply so she removes her hand from under Helena's, giving it a little squeeze before putting it back on the table next to her mug.

"I hate ignorance, people who think they can get away with anything just because they have money, sexism, and coffee." Myka glared at her at the last one.

"And on my free time I like inventing things, I invent new worlds for my books and new devices in my lab; I like reinventing things and making them better and taking seemingly unrelated things and putting them together to make something new and wondrous." Helena lights up while answering this question and Myka can't help smiling at her enthusiasm.

They fall into companionable silence and drink their respective beverages, stealing glances at each other and smiling into their cups. Myka finishes her coffee and put it on the table. "What are you doing here, Helena?"

"Excuse me?" She looks confusedly from across her cup. Myka sighs and looks down at her hands. "I know you said you just needed a change of scenery but is that really it? I mean why did you pick this place? You could've had your pick out of anywhere in the world, why come to South Dakota?"

Helena reaches forward with a conflicted look. "Myka, I…" Myka pulls her hands away and holds them up. "No, Helena. Forget I asked. We barely know each other and I'm asking you to just trust me. I mean, I can't expect you to tell me all your secrets on the first date."

Helena releases a relieved breath, she's definitely not ready to talk about this so she decides to distract the American. "Is this a date, Doctor Bering?"

Myka blushes and runs her hands through her curls, resting it on the back of her neck. "Umm… I didn't mean to assume, I mean, I know I never asked if you… and I totally get it if you don't…"

Helena chuckles "Darling, calm down." She blushes a little and plays with the corner of her napkin "I just hoped our first date would be a tad more romantic."

Myka opens her eyes wide and looks up. "Oh…" She opens her mouth a couple of times not really knowing what to say. Knowing Helena thought about going on a date with her makes her feel like she swallowed a million live butterflies. She reaches for her cup and realizes it's empty so she just stares at it. "Maybe we can go out on a real date soon." She mumbles. Helena smiles widely. "I'd like that."

They keep talking for a while, sharing smiles and slight touches. Myka doesn't notice all the other patrons coming and going. She doesn't think about how long they've been there or how late it's getting. She just thinks about the gorgeous woman sitting across from her; about the way she plays with her hair when she's nervous and how she narrows her eyes when she's being serious.

Helena is telling her a story about her brother Charles being chased out of a house in his underwear by a girl's father when he was in high school when one of the waiters walks over to tell them they were closing. They gather up their things and walk out. "Can I walk you to the residence?" Myka wasn't ready to say goodnight yet.

"Oh, you don't live there?" The residence is a set of buildings where most of the faculty lives in small, one bedroom apartments. There was a common lunch room, ran by Leena, and a library but Helena hadn't had the opportunity to spend a lot of time there. "No, I live in a little town house just outside of campus. It's more peaceful."

They start walking towards the residence and Helena grabs the American's hand, entwining their fingers, eliciting a smile from Myka who gives the writer's hand a little squeeze. "So, what did Charles do after he was out on the street in his underwear?"

"He went into a phone booth and called me to get him some clothes. Apparently an old lady wanted to use the phone while he was waiting and when he came out in just his underwear, she hit him with her umbrella. He had to wait behind a bush until I got there." Myka laughs and bumps Helena's shoulder lightly with her own.

They keep walking in silence with their hands joined, just enjoying being together. They get to the front gate of the residence and stop. Myka stands in front of Helena and tugs at her hand gently. "So about that date..."

Helena grabs Myka's other hand and smiles. "Let me do some research on what's 'cool' around here and I'll let you know next week when I go for that official business talk?" Myka nods.

She stands there, holding Helena's hands, not really knowing how to say goodbye. She really wants to kiss her but she doesn't know how appropriate that would be. Helena seems to guess her thoughts and takes a step closer. She releases Myka's left hand and brushes a curl away from her face, looking directly into her green eyes. She leans forward and kisses Myka's cheek. "Goodnight, my sweet Myka."

Myka stands there holding her breath while Helena takes a step back and releases her hand which immediately moves up to where Helena's lips were just mere seconds earlier. "Goodnight."

* * *

**AN: Let me know what you think!**


	3. Words with Friends

**AN: I'm keeping it fluffy for a while longer. I like fluff. Hope you're liking it and thanks for the reviews! I've been trying to keep everyone in character even if they're not exactly the same people, if you feel like I haven't succeeded please let me know.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Words with Friends

Helena runs around the building complex that makes up the faculty residence, the parking lot to her left and a thin stretch of grass to her right. It's early on a Sunday and not a lot of people are around. She'd spent most of Saturday getting new furniture for her apartment and setting up a lab. She'd talked to Leena before coming and had managed to get one of the bigger apartments so she'd have room for her various bookcases and a small, basic lab. Claudia had helped her set up, she'd brought Steve to help with the heavy lifting, and they got pizza and beer. Claudia even had the forethought of getting some porter for her from a beer importer. It had been quite a nice day.

She's running her final lap when she stumbles upon Pete bent over the open hood of his car, cursing loudly. Helena stops and looks amusedly at the man. "May I be of assistance, Peter?"

Pete removes himself from under his hood and cleans his hands on a rag, squinting at Helena and waving halfheartedly. "HG… Do you know anything about cars?"

Helena chuckles. "I built a robot that is currently roaming around Mars, I think I can make a simple combustion engine work."

"Alright" He steps back, allowing Helena space in front of the car. "It won't start but I can't find what's wrong with it."

Helena steps up to the car and starts moving parts around. She works in silence for a while, with only the sound of metal being jingled around between them. "Huh, I seem to have found the problem. Do you have a wrench?"

Pete appears to be deep in thought, he's looking at his shoes and slowly scratching his chin. He looks up when Helena speaks. "What?"

"A wrench? Do you have one, Peter?" she says, her voice a mixture of confusion and amusement.

"Oh yeah, sure." Pete goes to the other side of the car and opens the trunk. He takes a toolbox out and takes it to the front, he crouches down to take the wrench out and hand it to Helena. The Brit goes back to trying to fix the car but stops after a minute with a sigh. "Is there something you would like to share with the class, Peter?"

"Huh?" Pete hasn't moved from the spot, crouching next to the toolbox.

Helena sighs again and puts the wrench aside. She can see Pete is struggling with something but she's really not good at dealing with other people's feelings. "Do you want to tell me something? You seem to be thinking really hard down there."

Pete finally looks up at Helena and stands up, wiping his hands on his jeans. "I don't know how much Myka told you about me but I'm sort of like her big brother. I mean, we're all kinda like a family here and we take care of each other."

Helena doesn't understand what Pete is trying to say but from his rambling she can tell it's going to take a while so she sits down on the sidewalk. "What I'm trying to say is that I love Myka…" Helena raises an eyebrow at him and he hurriedly clarifies. "In a brotherly sort of way. And I wouldn't want anything to happen to her."

"I wouldn't want anything to happen to her either, Mr. Lattimer." Helena starts to get worried that something might be wrong with Myka. "Is everything okay with Myka?"

Pete notices the concern in Helena's voice and his mouth curls up. "Mykes is good." He starts pacing in front of Helena and gesticulates wildly. "That's the thing. She's really good right now and it took her a while to get to where she is, emotionally and professionally. But she's too trusting, she thinks that there's good in everyone and she admires you so she kinda has a blind spot for you and I'm worried."

"You're worried?" Helena is extremely confused by Pete's rant. "I am! And I know I don't really know you HG so I don't have all the information, but I know Myka and when she told me about your date last Friday and how you said you were taking her on a real date next week, she looked hopeful. And I haven't since hopeful Myka in a really long time."

Helena looks up at him confusedly. "You're worried because Myka is hopeful about our relationship?"

"I'm just worried that she's getting her hopes up only to be disappointed." Helena sighs at this. She can see why Pete is telling her this. She's a little bit annoyed about having to justify herself to this man, but she's glad Myka has someone who cares about her enough to do this.

Helena stands in front of Pete and squares her shoulders. "Peter, I don't really know if this thing with Myka is going to go anywhere. We just met; we've been on one date."

Pete opens his mouth to say something but Helena raises his hand to stop him. "Still, in the short time I have had the pleasure to know her I have come to be hopeful as well. I like her a lot; she's one of the most amazing people I have met in my entire life. She's genuine and funny and breathtakingly gorgeous. And maybe in a week or a month or a year, she'll get fed up with me but I will not waste the opportunity to get to know her and be with her for as long as she allows me to."

Pete is leaning on the car and Helena leans next to him and crosses her arms across her chest. "I don't know what's going to happen and I can't promise I won't disappoint her. But I can promise to try to be the best for her. I would never knowingly hurt her."

They stay next to each other without saying anything for a while. Pete thinking about what Helena said and Helena thinking about Myka's little family. The previous day, she had realized that Claudia and Steve admired and respected Myka deeply. Pete's overprotectiveness demonstrates that he cares a great deal about her too.

After a while, Pete bumps Helena's shoulder. "Are you gonna fix my car or what?" Helena laughs heartily, picks up the wrench and bends over the engine again.

* * *

"Myka! Come on, we've been to five stores already. My feet hurt, I'm hungry, and I can't go back into a changing room, they're too small and stuffy. Can't I just wear a pair of jeans and a t-shirt?" Claudia whines and stomps her feet as she follows Myka around the mall.

"No, Claudia, you can't wear jeans and a t-shirt to a symposium where you're the keynote speaker." She walks into a store and turns around to face the young redhead. "I promise this is the last store and I'll take you to that burger place you like when we're done."

"Fine!" Claudia throws her arms up and walks into the store and waits for Myka to pick some items for her. They walk back to the dressing room area where Claudia goes in to change while Myka sits outside waiting for her to come out.

"I hear you have a hot date next week." Claudia calls from the other side of the door.

Myka smiles at the mention of her date with Helena. "Oh yeah? Where did you hear this?"

"HG told me. I helped her move some stuff into her apartment yesterday." She comes out wearing black pants and a white shirt and stomps over to the mirrors in front of Myka. "She wanted to know if there were any nice places around that you might like."

Myka hands a black vest for Claudia to try on over the shirt. "Really? And what did you tell her?"

Claudia adjusts the vest and turns to look at it from different angles. "Oh no, I'm not ruining the surprise. HG would kill me." She steps into the low shoes Myka has set out for her and smiles. "I think we have a winner!"

Claudia takes a bite from her burger and moans appreciatively. "These are the best burgers in the whole world."

Myka toys with the salad, occasionally taking a bite. "Did she say anything else about me?" She tries to sound nonchalant but she's pointedly avoiding Claudia's gaze. Claudia smiles and shakes her head. "Did who say anything else about you?"

Myka gives Claudia her best you-know-what-I'm-talking-about look. "Helena. Did she mention me yesterday besides asking about places for our date?"

"She might've said something." Claudia eats her fries and musters up her most innocent look. Myka glares at her and follows the fries going from the plate to her mouth. "Claudia!"

Claudia flinches and smiles. "I don't know, Mykes. HG probably wouldn't be too happy with me if I just told you what she said."

Myka all but pouts. "Come on, Claud, you don't have to tell me anything specific, just, you know, the general idea."

Claudia narrows her eyes and looks at her. "Okay, the general idea." She goes back to her fries. "Well…" she says between bites. "She really likes you."

Myka smiles, she knew she just had to start Claudia talking and then she wouldn't stop. "She does?"

"Oh god, yes. It was nauseating. _'Have you noticed how cute Myka looks when she blushes?'_" She says in the worst possible British accent. "Who would've thought the great HG Wells was such a softy." Claudia looks at Myka. She's smiling widely and a faint blush colors her cheeks. Claudia smirks "You like her a lot too, don't you?"

Myka's blush deepens. "I wouldn't say a lot, I mean, we've only been on one date. And what is a lot? I would say I like you a lot. And yes, she's brilliant and intriguing and oh so incredibly hot and of course I like her but not a lot lot."

Claudia laughs. "Man, you've got it bad." She ducks as Myka reaches out and throws one of her fries at her.

"Mykes?" Myka looks at Claudia and she suddenly looks really serious. "I really like HG and I'm sure she has the best intentions but, I was here when the whole Sam thing happened, I don't want to see you get hurt again."

Myka reaches for Claudia's hand and squeezes it. "I appreciate it, Claud, I really do but I have to take a chance at some point. And I think Helena is the right person to do it with."

Claudia bites her burger and mumbles with her mouth full. "I hope you're right."


	4. Delphinus & Draco

**AN: More fluff! I promise next chapter will have some actual plot. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Delphinus & Draco

Myka rereads the same paragraph she's read at least 5 times now. For someone whose job and joy is reading, it is proving extremely difficult this particular afternoon. Her thoughts had been focused on a certain writer since their coffee date and it was taking most of her will power to not go look for her. Helena had said she'd look for her during the week, she could wait. She's never this needy and she hates feeling this way but she's decided to go with it and let he heart lead the way this time; her rationality hadn't worked out so far when it came to romantic affairs.

Myka looks up from her book when she hears someone knocking on her door. The door opens after she shouts for them to come in and Helena's face pokes in. "Doctor Bering, I was wondering if you had a minute."

Myka can't control the huge grin that appears as she sees the reason for her distraction. Helena comes in and closes the door behind her. She sits on Myka's desk and leans over it to cup Myka's cheek. "Hello, darling."

Myka leans into the touch but, despite wanting to feel Helena's touch, her brain wins out and she pulls back, remembering where she is. "Helena, you can't do that." Her voice comes out harsher than she intends and she sees Helena's hurt look as she moves from the desk to the chair in front of Myka's desk. Helena crosses her arms defensively and looks down at her feet. "Oh, I must have misinterpreted things."

Myka smiles at how cute Helena looks when she pouts but she can see she's hurt the Brit. She gets up and walks to the other side of her desk and stops next to Helena, resting her hip on the edge of her desk. "I didn't mean it like that." She pulls Helena's chin up with her index finger. "I just meant you can't do that in here, in my office. We need to set some rules for when we're at work." Helena relaxes at the touch, her previous insecurities erased by the tenderness of it.

Helena looks up at her. She's still pouting but her eyes show she's not upset anymore. "I'm not really a rule abiding person." She takes Myka's finger from her chin and kisses the tip softly. "I have found that breaking rules is way more fun."

Myka's heart speeds up and holds her breath. She runs her finger along Helena's lower lip and drops her hand. She walks back to her chair on the other side of the desk. Having a piece of furniture between them makes it easier for her to think about rules and appropriate work behavior. She swallows and refocuses, entwining her fingers and resting them on the desk. "It's only one rule, really. I just thought it would be best for both of us if we kept it professional while we're at work. Do you think you could manage that one rule?" Myka stares straight into Helena's eyes and bats her eyelashes. "For me?"

It's Helena's turn to be flustered and Myka notices. She would agree to pretty much anything when faced by those dazzling green pools and, for some reason she can't understand, she knows she would do anything for this woman. "I… that sounds fair."

Myka smirks and sits back on her chair. She enjoys knowing she's got as much power over Helena as the Brit has over her. "So, Doctor Wells, what did you want to discuss?"

"Right." She takes a folder out of her briefcase and hands it over to Myka. "I brought a copy of my syllabus for you to look over." Myka opens it and starts reading. "It's pretty much what you'd expect from a 19th century literature class, although I do like to take a bit more time with the beginnings of science fiction and its impact."

Myka nods, not looking up from the pages. "No Verne?" HG scoffs and rolls her eyes. "God, no, I find the science part of his writing lacking, even for the time. I believe HG Wells is a much better representative of the genre, and I have some Gernsback too."

Myka finishes reading the pages and closes the folder placing it on her desk. She looks up at Helena biting her bottom lip. "It looks like a very interesting class; I wish I had someone as brilliant as you giving it when I did my undergrad."

Helena runs her hand across the edge of the desk wiping off an imaginary stain. "If you want I can give you some _private _lesson_s._" Helena smiles innocently despite her clear innuendo. Myka glares at her even though she thinks she would very much enjoy that. "Helena…" She says in a warning tone.

Helena throws her hands up in defeat. "Oh, come on Myka, you can't expect me to not flirt with you. I don't even do it consciously, you're just there and my thoughts run rampant with innuendo and possibilities."

Myka sighs. Staying professional is going to be a lot harder than she anticipated. It was taking all of her strength not to jump over her desk and kiss Helena but she knew it wasn't a good idea because first, she'd hoped their first kiss would be a bit more romantic and second, anyone could come in at any moment and catch her with her tongue down one of her faculty's throats and that would not be good.

"Well, as much as I'd _love_ to explore those possibilities…" She looks serious but her eyes glint mischievously. "… I really don't think my office is the best place to do it."

"I agree," Helena exclaims standing up, surprising Myka. "which brings me to the other reason I'm here." She takes a few nervous steps in front of the desk and stops between the chair she was previously occupying and the door as if anticipating she's going to have to make a hasty exit. "I would like to ask you out on a date… Friday."

She stands there looking nervous and runs her hand through her hair. Myka thinks it's adorable how someone who's usually really confident gets nervous even though she's given clear signals to assuage any fear the Brit might have. Myka gives her a small smile. "I would love that."

Helena grins and holds her hands behind her back. "Marvelous! I will pick you up at 7 at your house." She starts walking backwards towards the door but stops a few inches away from it when she sees Myka standing up and approaching her.

Myka stands closely in front of Helena, ignoring her one rule, and reaches behind her to grab the doorknob, trapping the writer between her and the door. Helena takes in a shaky breath and Myka smiles, leaning forward. When her mouth is next to HG's ear she whispers, her lips grazing it lightly. "I can't wait." And turns the doorknob, standing back to open the door and let the other woman out.

Helena stands there gaping while Myka walks back to her desk. "Thank you for coming, Doctor Wells. I'll see you on Frinday."

She stands there for a couple of seconds, her head swimming from the feeling of Myka's lips on her ear. "Y-yes… Friday." She steps out and walks away, turns around to walk back but thinks better of it and finally walks down the hall to her own office.

Myka hears her phone beep as she steps out of the shower. She dries off and puts on her robe, walking out of the bathroom. She picks her phone up and frowns at the sign that reads she's received a message from an unknown number. She taps on the message to read it. _'Can't wait to see you. – HG'_ She smiles and hits reply. _'How did you get my number?'_

She puts the phone on her dresser and walks to the closet to pick her clothes for the evening. It's been warm so she decides on a dark green halter top dress that stops at her knees and black pumps. She's laying out the dress on her bed when her phone beeps again and she practically skips towards it. _'I have my sources.'_ She can picture Helena's smirk as she was writing the text and scoffs. She's going to have to talk to Claudia about sharing her phone number even though she doesn't really mind HG having it. _'Did your sources also give you my address so you can pick me up?'_ A couple of seconds later a reply pops up. _'I guess you'll find out in 30 minutes.'_

Myka goes back into the bathroom to finish getting ready. She pulls her hair back into a loose bun with some curls hanging down the back. She keeps her makeup light but smoky. Exactly at 7 pm her doorbell rings. She finishes putting on lip gloss, smacks her lips a couple of times and puts on her shoes before walking down to open the door. She takes one last look at herself in the mirror next to the door before opening it with a smile.

Helena is wearing a wraparound grey dress. She's holding a bouquet of pansies on her hand and shyly extends it to Myka. "I hope you like them, I thought they looked beautiful. Although, seeing them next to you, I have to say their beauty pales in comparison."

Myka smiles widely and takes the offered flower kissing Helena's cheek and thanking her. She pulls Helena into the hall to wait while she retrieves her purse and places the flowers in a vase. She walks back to Helena and finds herself with her arms wrapped around her waist in a loose hug. "You look gorgeous, darling."

Myka wraps her arms around Helena's neck and the Brit moves forward to press a kiss to the spot below her ear. Myka angles her head to the side to allow Helena a better access but she pulls back with a smile, removing her hands from the American and walking towards the door. "Come on, love, we don't want to be late." Myka huffs and follows Helena out.

Helena pulls up to one of the fancier restaurants in the area, a French place in a mansion on a hill with an amazing view from the terrace. Helena had managed to arrange a table right on the edge and she had timed her date perfectly so they'll be able to enjoy the sunset. They're met at the door by the manager. "Miss Wells! Let me show you to your table."

Myka can't stop smiling at the view when they reach the table and one of the waiters pulls out her chair for her to sit. They're handed a small list on cardstock. "I know you talked to the chef and he's prepared a special menu for you and your date." He turns towards Myka. "If something is not to your liking, the chef would be delighted to change anything. I'll give you some time to look over the list and I took the liberty to add a couple wine choices at the end that would go well with your dishes."

Helena thanks the manager and starts looking at the list in front of her. She can feel Myka is looking at her but she's pointedly ignoring it and focusing on the list in front of her. "Helena…" Myka waits for her to make eye contact to continue talking. "You didn't have to go to all this trouble for me."

"Oh I didn't, darling, they did. Apparently the chef is a big fan of my books and he insisted on cooking something special for us." She takes Myka's hand. "Not that I wouldn't go to all this trouble for you. But I can't really take the credit here."

Myka blushes and continues reading the menu without letting go of Helena's hand. One of the waiters comes back to ask if they'd like something changed from the menu. Helena looks at Myka who shakes her head. "The menu is good, thank you. And we'll have the Pinot Clos Du Val 2003."

The waiter comes back a couple minutes later and pours their wine glasses. Helena takes hers and lifts it. "To new adventures."

They eat and drink. Every single plate of their five course meal is amazing. Everything about tonight has been perfect and Myka can't remember ever having such a good time with anyone. She's having so great a time she hasn't realized all the other tables have emptied out until the manager comes to the table and whispers something on Helena's ear and leaves a set of keys on the table. Helena stands up and hugs the man, thanking him profusely. The man says goodbye to Myka winking at her. "What was that about?" Myka says pointing between the keys and the man walking away.

"Nothing, love." She takes the keys and puts them in her pocket getting up and holding her hand out to Myka. "Do you want to go for a walk?"

Myka takes her hand and follows her inside. Instead of going out the way they came in, Helena takes them around a corridor that ends in a set of stairs. She starts going down when Myka tugs on her hand. "Are we allowed to be here?"

Helena goes up the step she'd already gone down and moves close to Myka, reaching up to push a stray curl behind her ear. "I made a little deal with the manager and he's letting us use the garden since everyone else is gone. He said I could just lock up when I was done."

Myka chuckles and places her hands on Helena's hips. "I don't understand how you get people to do whatever you want."

Helena runs her hands down from Myka's shoulders to her own hips. "I'm sure I can arrange a demonstration." She steps back and takes Myka's hand again and leads her down the stairs. They get to a large room framed by a set of bay windows that lead out into the garden. Helena takes a blanket and a flashlight the manager left for her on a chair and holds the door open for Myka.

Myka takes off her shoes and they walk out into a huge garden lined with rose bushes, in the center there's a fountain, its still water reflecting the moonlight. There are no lights outside so Helena turns the flashlight on and leads Myka to the other side of the fountain where she lays the blanket down. She kneels and pats the ground next to her. She lies down and stretches out her arm so Myka lies down next to her, resting her head on the Brit's arm. "This is nice."

Helena turns to face Myka and rests her hand on Myka's waist. "It is." Myka looks up at Helena's eyes as she leans down and kisses her. She reaches up and pulls Helena closer deepening the kiss. Helena pulls back slowly, giving Myka some quick pecks before turning around and lying on her back again.

"What's your favorite constellation?" Myka moves closer to Helena, her fingers playing with the string tying Helena's dress. "I guess it's Delphinus."

Helena chuckles. Myka frowns and leans up on her elbow to look at her face. "What?"

"Nothing, darling. It's just quite a girly choice." Myka pouts. "It's okay; I like how girly you are sometimes." She kisses Myka's pouting lip but the American pulls away and lies back down, crossing her arms across her middle.

Helena sits up and rubs Myka's stomach soothingly. "I'm sorry, love, I didn't mean to make fun of your choice." She grabs one of her hands and presses it to her lips. Helena sees her lips quirk up but she's still not looking at her so she buries her face in her neck and starts nibbling lightly. "Forgive me?"

"Yes." Myka replies moaning. Helena laughs against Myka's neck. She takes her earlobe into her mouth and hears the American's breath hitch. "Wha-what's your favorite constellation?"

Helena pulls back and looks quizzically at her, not really understanding why she's still thinking about constellations, but the genuinely curious look in her eyes makes her smile. "Draco."

She leans down and captures Myka's lips with her own. Myka buries her hands in her hair, lightly running her nails down Helena's skull down to the back of her neck. One of Helena's hands moves down the American's side to her knee where her dress ends. She runs her hand up her thigh and starts drawing patterns on the skin there. She feels more than hears the whimper coming out of Myka's throat and she moves down to kiss a path from her neck to her clavicle. She feels Myka's hand lightly tugging at her hair. "Hel… mmm… Helena."

Helena looks up from her spot just on top of Myka's breasts smiling. "Yes, dear?" she runs her index finger along the edge of Myka's dress straps and down the top of her cleavage. She sees Myka bite her bottom lip and take a deep breath. "Baby, I need to go slower."

Helena moves up her body until she's looking down into those amazing green eyes. She gives Myka one quick kiss. "Slow is good. They say greatest love takes the greatest time." She smiles and snuggles up next to the woman who she's pretty sure has already stolen her heart and looks up at the stars.

* * *

**AN: I'm going to try to have the next chapter before I go on vacation next week but I'm not sure if I can make it. Let me know if you're liking it or hating it so far.**


	5. She's Your Girlfriend

**Chapter 5: She's Your Girlfriend**

Myka opens the door and finds Pete standing there trying to balance four boxes of pizza and a large bowl of dip. "A little help here, Mykes?"

She takes the bowl, walks into the kitchen and places it next to the celery and carrot sticks she had been slicing. She opens the fridge and takes out two beers. She hands one to Pete and leans on the counter. He's standing next to the kitchen island getting the plastic wrap off the top of the dip bowl and dipping a carrot stick since Claudia is bringing the chips. He takes a swig from his beer. "So, how are things going with your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend." She moves back to the counter and continues slicing vegetables.

"You've seen her every day since your date last week, you text each other good morning every day and goodnight every night, even when you just saw her, and you call her baby. She's your girlfriend." Pete bites on a carrot with a smug grin.

"We haven't talked about us being in a relationship." She smacks Pete's hand away as he reaches for one of the uncut carrots next to her.

He rubs his hand and walks to the other side of the kitchen. "Do you want her to be your girlfriend?"

"I guess... I mean, I don't want to go out with other people." She turns toward Pete and bites her lip still holding the knife in her hand.

"But?" Pete motions at her to continue.

"But I don't know why we need to label it anything! What if she doesn't want to be in a relationship or she doesn't want to be in a relationship with me? Claudia said she had quite a reputation back in Oxford and maybe she just wants to have fun. And anyway, it's too soon to even think about it, we've known each other for less than a month. I haven't even been to her apartment yet." She gesticulates wildly, moving the knife around in front of her face. Pete walks over and takes the knife away from her putting it on the counter.

"Okay, okay, just don't stab an eye out." Myka glares at him and puts the newly cut vegetables on the plate and takes it and the dip bowl to the living room. She arranges all the stuff on the coffee table and Pete sits on the couch drinking his beer. "So is she coming?" Myka freezes. "No, I didn't invite her."

"Why?" As usual, Pete was oblivious to the discomfort this conversation was causing Myka.

"I don't know, I didn't think she'd want to come. It's too soon for this." She waves her arms around signaling the room.

Pete chuckles. "It's too soon for movie night? Mykes, you are aware she already knows all of us? It's not like you're taking her to meet your parents or something."

Myka puts her face in her hands. She feels really silly about this and she doesn't really know what to say. She should have invited Helena, she loved spending time with her and she loved spending time with her friends so it was only logical she would love spending time with them together, but she didn't know if this was too couple-y for them and she didn't want to assume anything. Helena hadn't really given her any reasons to worry about being too needy; she'd reached out to her as much as Myka had. But inviting her to movie night with her friends seemed like a big step.

The doorbell rang, saving Myka from having to say anything else about it and Pete went to open the door. She heard Claudia and Steve come in and go to the kitchen to drop off more beer. "Hey Mykes, where's HG?" They came into the living room with enough bags of chips to feed ten people. They set them on and around the table and Steve went over to say hello to Myka who hadn't moved from her spot in the couch.

Pete walked in behind them. "She isn't coming. Myka thought it was too soon for movie night, whatever that means."

"Oh man, really?" Steve shoots her a look that says to let it go. "That's okay. I mean, we didn't really bring enough chips for her anyway."

She looks between Claudia, Pete and Steve who are all avoiding her gaze. "Fine, I'll call her!" She gets up from the couch and walks to the kitchen to make the call.

The phone rings a couple of times before Helena answers. "Hello, darling!"

Myka smiles at the sound of Helena's voice and immediately feels completely ridiculous about hesitating to invite her. "Hey, how are you?"

She can hear cars and street sounds at the other end of the line and she wonders where Helena is. "Much better now that I've heard your voice. I've been missing you terribly all day."

Myka blushes and leans on the fridge. "Well, the gang's coming over for movie night and I was wondering if you wanted to come." She turns and bumps her head against the fridge the moment the word 'gang' comes out of her mouth. The only one who uses that word is Artie and he's old. She's glad Claudia wasn't there to hear it.

"Oh, love, I'm so sorry. I'd love to hang out with you and the 'gang' but I'm in Sioux Falls running a few errands and I won't be back until late."

Myka frowns and tries to not sound disappointed but she knows she's failing miserably. "Oh, it's okay, some other time then."

The doorbell rings again and Pete waves at her to tell her he'll get it. "How about you come over for dinner tomorrow? I'll cook."

Leena and Artie come in and she points at the phone and signals she'll be a minute. "That sounds good." She knows she still sounds mopey but she can't help it.

"Great! I'll see you tomorrow. It's apartment 29 E."

Myka takes some beers out of the fridge and walks out of the kitchen. She sits on her spot on the couch and silently sips on her beer. Everyone's looking at her and she ignores them until Pete bumps her shoulder. "Well? Is she coming?"

"No, she's at Sioux Falls 'running some errands' and she won't be back until later." They all look at each other not really knowing what to say.

Claudia nods at Steve to say something but he's confused. "So you're mad at her for not being able to come to something you weren't going to invite her to in the first place?"

Myka takes a carrot and bites down on it hard. "Yes." Steve shrugs at Claudia signaling he couldn't think of anything else to say. Pete pats him on the back shaking his head. "Women, huh?" Leena and Myka punch Pete in each arm and shout at him to shut up.

Helena closes the oven and sets the timer. She wipes her hands on a dishtowel and opens a bottle of wine. She's getting the decanter she bought yesterday out of the dishwasher when she hears a knock on the door. She pours the wine into the decanter and places it on the dining room table before walking to open the door.

She opens the door smiling at the jeans clad woman in front of her. She's worried she's still annoyed about her not being able to make it to her movie night; but before she had even said hello, Myka wraps her arms around her and kisses her passionately. After a while she pulls back, the door still open behind them, and Myka smiles shyly. "Hi."

Helena closes the door and pushes Myka against it kissing her again. When they break apart, they're both breathing raggedly and smiling. "Hello."

The timer goes off and Helena turns towards the kitchen. She considers letting everything burn and just stay there making out with Myka but she steps back. "I have to finish some things in the kitchen."

She walks to the kitchen and looks in the oven. She sets the timer for another five minutes. She hears Myka's footsteps coming up behind her and feels her arms wrap around her waist, pressing her body against her back and resting her chin on her shoulder. "I'm sorry I got upset yesterday."

She turns and presses a kiss to Myka's cheek. "I'm sorry, darling; I forgot to mention I was going to Sioux Falls."

She feels Myka squeeze her tighter and shake her head. "It's not your fault, I was just disappointed I wouldn't get to see you but you don't have to check in with me when you go somewhere."

Helena turns towards Myka to say something but is distracted when she runs her fingers across Helena's stomach and plays with the hem of her shirt, brushing her skin lightly. Helena throws her head back on Myka's shoulder and reaches up to hold the American's head when she starts pressing kisses to her neck. The timer goes off again and Helena feels like throwing it against the wall. Myka smiles against her neck and moves away from her. "I think the food is ready."

Helena grumbles and bends down to get the lasagna out of the oven. "The food is not the only thing that is ready."

"What?" Myka is too busy enjoying the sight of Helena bending down in front of the oven to hear what she said. "I said you should go to the dining room, I'll be right out with the food."

Helena gets a couple of plates from the cupboard and serves some salad and lasagna in each. She takes the plates to the dining room and finds Myka looking at some pictures she had on the wall. She places the plates on the table and Myka looks back at her. "These are cute. That's your brother?"

She points at a picture with Helena on a man's back in front of a big house. "Yes, that was taken right before Charles left for Oxford. I was 16. We were really close back then."

"You're not anymore?" Myka walks back to the table and cups Helena's cheek. Helena kisses her hand and leads her to her chair. She pours her some wine and then sits across the table.

"We are but it was different back then. He became a publisher and he helped me out when I wrote my first book, he'd always wanted to be a writer but he never seemed to find the right idea. He never said anything, and he was always supportive, but I sensed his jealousy." She takes a sip of her wine and looks down at her plate. She feels Myka's fingers probe her hand holding the wine glass. She lets go of the glass and takes Myka's hand. She feels Myka squeeze her fingers. She looks up and smiles at her. "It's okay. I know he adores me as much as I do him. It's easier since I moved here; he has a pretty good excuse to not see me now that I'm in a different continent."

Helena chuckles and pulls her hand back to grab her fork. They eat, talking about trivial things. Myka tells her about her movie night. She lights up as she talks about her friends and Helena wishes she could have been there. She feels at ease with Myka, more than she has ever felt with anyone. She never imagined that she'd find this when she decided to move to South Dakota but in the short time she's known her and been with her, she had completely fallen in love with the American. She knew it was too soon to say it, but she was in no hurry. However, she had decided to trust Myka with something she hadn't thought to tell anyone here. She trusted Myka but her insecurities got the better of her sometimes so, before she shared her reason to be here, she needed some kind of reassurance.

Helena takes the empty plates to the kitchen and leads Myka to the living room. She refills their wine glasses and sits on the other end, handing Myka her glass. "Myka?"

Myka takes a sip and puts her glass down on the coffee table. She runs a finger up Helena's thigh, smiling seductively. "What's up, baby?"

Helena takes the hand on her lap and entwines their fingers. She looks down at her hands and she smiles. She loves the feel of Myka's hand in hers, it feels right. "I would like to talk about us."

"Oh." Myka scoots closer to Helena and bites her lip. "What about us?"

She takes their joined hands and kisses the back of Myka's hand. "I know this is still quite new, and I understand if you don't want to, but I would like us to… I mean, I was wondering if you wanted to maybe be my girlfriend. I know it may sound ridiculous at this stage in life for me to ask you but I just wanted you to know that I'm fully committed to this; to us."

She's looking at their clasped hands and Myka reaches out with her free hand and tilts her head up by her chin. Helena looks up and finds Myka smiling widely at her. "You're so cute."

Helena's confused look makes Myka chuckle. She runs her finger down the side of her face and rests her hand on her cheek, running her thumb along Helena's lower lip. "Cute is good?"

Myka laughs and climbs onto Helena's lap, straddling her. She pecks Helena's lips. "Cute is good." She says between kisses.

Helena pushes her back by her shoulders and looks at her. "So, about my question?"

Myka smiles and nods at her before kissing her again. Helena wraps her arms around her and runs her hands under her shirt and up her back. Myka moans when Helena brushes her fingers on the side of her breasts and grinds down on Helena's lap. Helena pulls back and gently pushes Myka away from her. "Darling, as much as I would love to continue this, I'm afraid we might get distracted and I wanted to show you something."

Myka takes a deep breath and tries to ignore Helena's hands on her back. She gets off her lap and moves to the other end of the couch. Helena gets up and holds out her hand to her. "Come, it's in my room."

Myka takes her hand and smirks as she starts walking behind Helena. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you're trying to get me into bed."

"Oh there will be a lot of time for that later, love." She winks at her before opening the door to her bedroom. She takes Myka to her bed and makes her sit while she goes into her closet to get something. She comes out holding a box and places it on the bed next to Myka. She sits on the other side of the box.

"Earlier this year, my very dear friend and mentor Caturanga died. I was devastated and it took me a while to go over the things he left me. It wasn't until a couple months ago that I went through this box." She opens it and takes out a file. "At first I thought it was research on a small power source we'd been working on, but then I realized it was something else."

He takes some pages out from the file and spreads them on her bed. They looked like pictures of old papers with drawings on them. "After I found these, I decided to come here."

Myka takes a page and looks at it confusedly. It looks like a very old schematic but she can't really make out what it is. "What are these?"

"Apparently, somewhere between the 17th and 18th centuries, the Lakota people made these. They're schematics to a really powerful and small power source, way beyond the technology of their time. It is actually more advanced than what we can do now."

She takes a small black disk out of the box. It fits in the palm of her hand and when she hands it to Myka she realizes it a lot heavier than she expected. "I tried to replicate it but there seems to be something missing." She reaches for one of the pages and points out something on it. It's a drawing of what looks like a diamond. "This. I'm not sure what it's made of but according to the translation it somehow catalyzes the reaction and allows this to work."

She takes a different set of pages and lays them out in front of Myka. "According to this, when the young Lakota man who built it showed it to the rest of his tribe, they were so frightened by the power it released that they decided to hide it somewhere in the badlands."

She puts all the pages back into the file and take out another one. She takes out some satellite images of the badlands and places them on the bed. "I've narrowed it down to this area but that's still over 100 square miles wide."

Myka looks at the satellite images in front of her and bites her lip deep in thought. "So you came here to try to find this… thing."

"I know it sounds insane. This is hundreds of years old and there isn't really a way to verify any of it. I don't really expect to find it and even if I do it might not even work; but I figured I owed Caturanga to at least look for it."

Myka nods, still not looking at Helena. "What happens if you find it?"

"Well if I find it and it actually works then imagine all the things we could do with this." She grabs the disk. "This tiny little disk has the same power as a 300 horsepower engine. It would change the world."

Myka shakes her head. "That's not what I meant. You came here just for this, are you leaving if you find it?"

Helena looks down. "That was the plan when I first decided to come. But then I met you and I knew I couldn't just leave." She cups Myka's cheek and makes her look at her. "I'm not leaving you."

Myka nods and Helena leans down to kiss her. She places the box on the floor so she can move closer to Myka. They pull back after a while and Myka rests her forehead against Helena's. "Maybe I can help you find it."

Helena smiles. "I would love that."

* * *

**AN: Hey, sorry it took me so long to update but I was out. Let me know what you think!**


	6. I Love You

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 6: I Love You**

Myka is lying on her stomach with her feet to the headboard. Early morning light filters in through the curtains, hitting the spot at the foot of the bed where she has a bunch of papers sprawled around her. She feels movement next to her and a hand lands on her right ankle heavily. After some fumbling around, she feels the warm hand rubbing up and down her calf. She hears a groan and she turns smiling to find a sleepy faced Helena looking at her. The hand on her ankle moves up her leg as Helena sits up. A shiver runs down her spine as the hand ends her trail at the top of her thigh, just under the hem of the long t-shirt she's wearing, its fingers slowly drawing patters on the exposed skin. "Darling, what are you doing? Come back to sleep, it's early."

"I just had an idea and I wanted to look at these again." She points at the corner of the copy of the old Lakota scroll. "I was thinking about these drawings on the side, maybe the mean something."

Helena sits up and takes the page to look at it. She's seen this hundreds of times but she always thought they were random doodles someone had drawn on the edges. Maybe Myka is right and they mean something more. Myka takes one of the satellite images and puts it in front of Helena. She kneels in front of her and points at one of the sides of the picture. "We need a different perspective, but this rock formation could match this drawing on the right. And maybe these other drawings have a match somewhere close which means it has to be in that area. We're going to have to go and look for them. I don't know if it's too cold to go camping now, we could wait for the spring but..." She ooks up to find Helena staring at her smirking "What?"

Helena shakes her head. She looks back at the picture and then back at Myka and her smile widens. She leans over and kisses Myka deeply. "I love you."

Helena gathers the scattered pages on the bed and leans across the bed to put them back in the box. Myka stares at her stunned. It's the first time Helena has told her she loves her and she's not sure what to do. She can see Helena is just going to act like nothing major just happened which seems ridiculous to her but she's not sure she wants to talk about it either. She tries to focus on what Helena is saying about the pages. "You're probably right, it's too cold to go out there now. We'll have to wait but at least we have something to go on now."

Helena turns and sees the dumfounded look on Myka's face. She takes Myka's hand and kisses her knuckles. "I know it's soon but I'm not taking it back. I love you." Myka opens her mouth to say something but Helena stops her by pressing her index finger to Myka's lips. "Don't say anything. Just think about it and we can talk about it later if you want, okay?" Myka nods.

She kisses her again, trying to pour out her love through the kiss and pins Myka to the bed straddling her waist and holding her wrists over her head. "Now, if it would please you, I'd like to get back in bed and enjoy what's left of our Saturday morning before we have to go to that dreadful football game."

Myka chuckles and wiggles her wrists free. She decides that she'll deal wwith the whole I love you thing later and just focus on being with Helena for the time being. She tucks a strand of hair behind Helena's ear and cups her cheek. "It won't be that bad. You'll have fun, you'll see."

Helena moves down Myka's body and sneaks her hands under her shirt and starts lightly running her fingers on the American's stomach. "I can think of other things we can do that are way more fun."

Myka laughs and flips them over. She looks at Helena's body under her and bites her lip. "I'm sure you can but I promised Pete I'd be there. You don't have to come."

Helena pushes Myka gently and sits up, holding her on her lap and nuzzling her neck. "No, I want to go. I want to be with you."

Helena looks up at her and Myka runs her finger along her lower lip. "Fine, but no pouting. And you have to cheer."

Helena rolls her eyes dramatically. "Alright! Can we go back to bed now?" She looks up hopefully at Myka. She squints, pretending to consider Helena's proposal. As soon as Helena starts frowning Myka bends down to capture her lips, pushing her down onto the bed.

"HG!" Helena looks up and sees Claudia waving frantically at her. She walks up the steps and tries to get to where the redhead and Steve are sitting without dropping her huge soda cup and her hotdog. "I can't believe you came to a game!"

Helena sits on the cold metal bleacher and sets her cup on the floor between her feet. "Myka was coming so I thought I'd come see what all the fuss was about."

Steve snorts. "Yeah, right." He makes a whip sound and he and Claudia laugh.

"What is that supposed to mean, Steven?" She glares at him and he hides behind Claudia still making a whipping motion with his right hand. Claudia jumps in. "He thinks you're whipped."

He groans. "Thanks, Claud."

"I'm not whipped! I wanted to come!" She feels Myka sit next to her and she turns toward her. "Myka, tell them I'm not whipped!"

"You are a little bit whipped, baby." Helena gasps and Claudia and Steve laugh behind her. "But it's okay, I'll let you borrow the whip sometimes."

She winks playfully at her. Claudia cringes and tries to reach her behind Helena. "Myka, TMI!" She sits back down and takes a fry from the plate Steve is holding. "Seriously though, HG, you always do what Myka wants."

"Because I want to be with her and I like the things she likes… most of the time. She does things I want too! Just last night I wanted to try…"

Myka puts her hand on her leg. "Helena!" She says warningly and shakes her head.

Claudia raises her hands. "I don't even want to know."

"The point is I don't see how trying to please my girlfriend is a bad thing." She reaches down for her soda and takes a sip, sitting back on her sit and looking down at the field where the players were warming up.

Myka takes her hand and glares at Claudia and Steve. "Don't listen to them. I love it when you do things for me." She kisses Helena's cheek.

"See! She loves it when I do things for her." She looks smugly at them. "And when she's happy, she does this thing with her tongue that I love…"

Claudia covers her ears and whimpers. "Helena! Dude, she's like my sister! You can't talk about her like that!"

Leena arrives and sits next to Steve. "Hey guys. Nice hoodie Helena."

Helena is wearing a blue hoodie with 'Jackrabbits' in big yellow letters. "It's Myka's. She said it wouldn't hurt the team's luck if I wore this."

Steve makes the whipping sound again and Helena jumps across Claudia's lap to reach him. Claudia squeals as Steve stands up and jumps to the other side of Leena, landing on Artie's lap who had just joined them.

Artie glares at him and then turns to look at Helena sprawled across Claudia's lap. "I can't believe you people are the faculty here."

Helena and Steve return to their sits looking embarrassed as the players are lining up for the starting kick off. Helena puts her arm around Myka's waist and rests her head on her shoulder, looking down at the field. "So, what's the point of this game?"

Myka gasps. "You've been complaining about this all week and you've never even seen a game?"

"In my defense, I tried to watch a game but you know I don't own a television and I meant to tell you when I've been at your house but I got distracted every time." She nuzzles Myka's neck making her squirm.

"Fine, but pay attention."

Helena kisses her and settles back around Myka. "Always, darling."

Claudia groans for what seems like the millionth time. Helena had listened to Myka, and sometimes Claudia and Steve, explain the game for the best part of the first half and she knew enough now to know this wasn't going well. There were 5 minutes left on the first half and they were already losing 14-0. "Why did the quarterback throw long into double coverage when there was a pretty decent screen set up to his right?"

"Because he's an idiot!" Claudia shouts the last word. Artie grumbles and shoots her a reproachful look. "Oh, I'm sorry, Artie. I didn't mean to call one of our students an idiot but he's making me think we need to reconsider our admissions standards."

Helena chuckles. "Maybe he just needs to throw the ball to whoever number 58 is defending and tell his receiver to stay to his left, he seems to have a rotator cuff injury and he can't extend his arm properly."

Claudia turns. "What? How do you know that?"

"He's been trying to stay with his left arm on the inside of the field and he's missed a couple of tackles on that side. Also, one of the medical staff was with him when he was off the field and he grimaced every time his arm was above his shoulder."

Claudia took her phone out and texted Pete this information as the punting team was leaving the field. Their defense came on and they weren't doing a lot better than the offense. "And tell him to tell his players to block number 76 a bit lower, he has an unusually high center of gravity for a lineman."

The Jackrabbits were losing 21-24 with only 4 seconds left in the game. They had managed to catch up thanks to some halftime readjustments based on Helena's suggestions and Pete's coaching acumen. They had the ball on the 15 yard line and there was time enough for just one more play. The bleachers were in complete silence. Helena squeezes Myka's hand when the snap comes out. The quarterback moves around looking for an open receiver. Helena stands up still holding Myka's hand. The ball leaves the passer's hand and flies toward the end zone. When it reaches the receiver's hand, the bleachers erupt in cheers. Helena is shouting along with everyone else and jumping up and down with Claudia shaking her arm.

She feels Myka's hands on her hips turning her around. When she's facing Myka again, her hands travel up to cup her cheeks, thumbs running over her cheekbones. Her green eyes are looking at her so intensely she finds it difficult to breathe. She feels Myka's lips on hers briefly and then she leans down next to her ear so she can hear her over the crowd. She feels Myka's breath on her and the words come out. "I love you."

* * *

**AN: Sorry I made you wait, especially since this is really short. I'd really really appreciate some feedback. I'm not above begging for reviews so please please please let me know what you think?**


End file.
